Light within Darkness
by sorakeyblade99
Summary: When a new student sees Yami doing something, He gets more than he bargained for. RATED M FOR LEMON DO NOT ON TO LOVE-RU. YAMIXOC DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. PLEASE RATE AND COMMENT
1. Chapter 1

I stared in terror as the Golden Darkness, the galaxy's greatest assassin and my secret crush, was about to kill me. As my life was about to be taken I remembered the events that lead up to this terrible predicament.

-o0o-

That morning, as I walked into school, I saw Rito being chased by one of Lala's inventions. About 3 feet away from him was his secret crush, Haruna. I knew what as going to happen and I tried to prevent it. I walked over to Haruna.

"Oh, hello there Jay-San." said Haruna with a smile.

"Hi Haruna, if you wouldn't mind could you take a few steps sideways?" I asked. She complied and stepped away. Right after she moved, Rito came crashing into me and landed with his hand on my chest.

"Ow, what a harsh landing." said Rito. He looked down and saw me under him. "Oh man, Jay are you ok?" he asked, getting off of me

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just me glad that you ran into me and not Haruna." I said getting off and brushing myself off.

"You really saved me, thanks man." said Rito.

"Anything for a friend." I said, meeting with his hand and giving him a high five. We jumped when we heard a loud "RITO-KUN" coming from down the street. It was Lala, wanting to see if Rito crashed into anything.

"Oh, hi Jay-San." said Lala.

"Hello Lala." I said.

"Did Rito-kun crash into anything?" she asked concerned.

"Just me because I stopped him from crashing into Haruna and getting slapped." I said like it was no big deal. It must have been a big deal because Lala gave me a big hug.

"OH, Thank you for saving my Rito-kun. I don't know how to thank you." she said, squeezing me tighter.

"You can start by letting me go." I said, barely breathing.

"Oops, sorry." she said, letting me go.

"It's ok" I said, smiling.

We continued to talk until the bell for our first class. Me and Rito went to our class as Haruna and Lala went to their class.

When we got into the room, both me and Rito froze in our steps.

"Hello, Rito-kun and Jay-kun." said the Golden Darkness. Me and Rito just waved and went to the back of the room.

"Why is Yami in our classroom?" asked Rito, panicking.

"How am I supposed to know? I found out the same time that you did." I said, also panicking.

"Ok, lets just calm down and make the best of our situation." I said, calming myself down.

"Oh yeah, it's easy for you to say that. She's not out to kill you."said Rito.

"Just try to not think about it." I said, walking to my seat. Rito went to his seat across the room. I was very nervous, considering that I sat right next her.

"You came to our school just recently, haven't you?" She asked. The fact that she was talking to me made me jump.

"Y-yeah, last week." I said, trying to calm my self. If she knew that from the first moment I saw her that I loved her, she would do to me what she was trying to do to Rito.

"I've noticed that you are friends with my target. If you want to continue your friendship with him, don't cross my path." she said. I nodded and turned away. The class grew quiet as our teacher sat at his desk.

"Ok class, first thing today is that we have a new student. Some of you may have seen her in the library, so you should know her name." said the teacher, getting up and going to the board.

"Now, yesterday, we learned the direct variation formula..." said the teacher. I wasn't really listening, just staring and panicking inside my head.

"Oh, man, what if she finds out my secret. I know she talks to Lala and I already told her and Rito. If my secret somehow finds it way out, I'm a dead man." I thought. I must have thought for a while because the lunch bell rang.

"How are you holding up, Jay-san." said Rito, walking with me to lunch.

"Not to well to tell you the truth." I said.

"Why? Is it because your sitting next to.." he began, but I put my hand across his mouth

"Dude, your going to get me killed if you don't be quiet." I said. He nodded and I took my hand off his mouth.

"Sorry man." He said.

"It's ok, I over reacted. I need to go to the bathroom to calm myself." I said as I walk toward the bathroom

When I got inside the bathroom, I went to the sink and washed my face.

"Ok, so the girl of your dreams who just happens to be a assassin is in your class. No big deal, you can handle this." I said, reclaiming my calm. As a walked out of the bathroom, I noticed a strange sound.

"That kinda sounds like Yami but it couldn't be." I thought to myself. I started walking down the hall and heard the sound again,defiantly hearing Yami's voice.

I look for the source of the sound, looking around every corner. When I stopped I was in front of the storage room.

"I know I shouldn't. I know no good will come from this. But I need to know whats going on." I thought.

I slowly cracked the door open, and I almost fainted at what I saw.

The great assassin, the Golden Darkness, was inside a storage room, fingering herself. She was using her ability to change parts of her body to change her hair into hands, and using them for her pleasure.

At first I didn't believe what I was hearing nor seeing, until I heard something, something I never thought I would ever hear

"Oh, Jay-san, please go faster" she said. She was fantasizing about me.

"I never knew that she liked me. I wonder if that's why she was so cold earlier." I wondered. I wanted to see more so I cracked the door some more. I must have cracked it too much because I fell into the room.

I stared at Yami, unblinking, for what seemed like hours. She was staring back at me with those ruby red eyes. After awhile, I got up from the floor and brushed myself off. I had to come up with a excuse for being there.

"Um, there was a spill in the lunch room and I, uh, had to get a, um, mop." I said grabbing the mop.

"I thought I told you to NOT cross my path." she said, turning her hands into knives. I took this moment to run out of the room as fast as I could.

I ran through the lunchroom, flying past Rito and Lala. The Golden Darkness was close behind me, with her wings as white as snow.

Before long, I ran into a dead end and was trapped between a wall and the deadliest assassin in the galaxy.

"Who in the hell designed the school with a dead end. There's not even a class on this hall!" I yelled before Yami landed before me.

-o0o-

Well that's how I got into this problem, and Yami was about to let me out. She pinned me against the wall with her hair. She came even closer with her knife and put it to my neck.

"Yami, I know your gonna do me in, but can you at least hear me out for a second." I said, fearing for my life. Surprisingly, she let me say what I had to say.

"Well, Ever since I saw you, I feel in love with you. It was your eyes, those ruby red eyes of yours. I love you and I still love you even though your about to kill me. Now that that's said, feel free to finish what you started." I said, giving a sigh for relief.

I waited for the sweet embrace of death, but it never came.

"You really like the color of my eyes?" she asked me, changing her hands back.

"Yes, the shade of red is my favorite color." I said, smiling.

The Golden Darkness did something I never thought she would do: she blushed. She blushed and smiled.

"Hey, come by the mall at about 5:00 tonight." she said, as she walked off.

"I think I just got a date." I thought to myself as I walked to the lunch room.


	2. Chapter 2

I meet back up with Rito and Lala in the lunchroom.

"Hey, Jay-san. Why was Yami chasing you before?" asked Lala. She only saw Yami like that when she was chasing Rito.

"I, uh, accidentally spilled some soda on her." I said, trying to fool Lala. She nodded and went to talk to Haruna.

"What really happened, Jay-san?" asked Rito. I may have been able to fool Lala, but Rito was a sharp person.

"Well, you remember when I went to the bathroom..." I started, telling him the events leading up to me telling him. Rito had his mouth wide open.

"Rito, you ok man?" I said, snapping my fingers in his face. He snapped out of the trance he had.

"Y-your going on a d-date with the g-girl thats try to k-kill me." he said. I thought he was gonna kill me

"Thats Awesome!" he yelled. I got confused at this statement.

"You want to run that one by me again?" I asked, still confused.

"Your going out with the one person that is out to kill me. You can put in a good word for me and maybe she won't kill me." he said, giving a huge grin.

"Yeah, I guess your right." I said before the bell rang to go to our second class: P.E

"Man, I hate P.E class." I said

"What's so bad about it? Its like the funnest class here." he said.

"The sports are too easy because all the guys are drooling over your girlfriend." I said.

"For the last time, she is NOT my girlfriend." he said.

"Yeah, when she stopps living with you maybe then I'll believe you." I said, clearly shutting him up.

"You guys ready for the next class." said Lala. We nodded and went down to the gym.

"Ok, students. Today we play dogeball." said the teacher, getting lots of reactions from the students.

"Oh, maybe today will be different." I said, grinning. One of my star talents was my ability to dodge incoming objects, if I choose to.

"Looks like Rito and Lala are on the opposing team. How am I going to end this?" I thought. I didn't want to hurt Rito or Lala, but if I wanted to win, they were going to have to go.

After about an hour or so, only Me, Rito, and Lala remained. I have no idea how to finish the game. I got up to the ball.

"I sorry Rito, but you have to go down." I said as a thew the ball at Rito, hitting him in the chest. Only me and Lala remained. It was her turn to throw.

"Here it comes, Jay-san." she said as she thew the ball. It came at me with blazing speed, I almost didn't have time to dodge the ball. I looked back and saw that it created a hole in the back wall.

"This girl is trying to kill me." I thought. I grabbed the ball and aimed at Lala.

"I'm sorry." I thought as I thew the ball at Lala, bearly hitting her.

"Game over, team 2 wins." said the teacher, as the bell rang to go home.

"I'm sorry." I said to Rito and Lala.

"It's ok, It's just a game." said Rito. Lala nodded.

"Thanks, well I have to get home. I have a date tonight." I said running home.

When I got home, I ate some food and took a shower. When I got back from the shower I had to decide what to wear.

"hmmm what to wear. I wonder what she will wear?" I thought, as I held up my Best tux and my casual clothes, a white t-shirt with blue jeans.

"We'll be at the mall so the casual wear it is." I said as I put on my clothes. I checked the time. 4:30. I started to walk out before I remembered something.

"Wallet." I said as I went back inside.

Being the only child of a deceased millionare is kinda cool. With the money my mom left behind , I was set for life.

I grabbed my wallet and about $300, I didn't know how much to bring. I got into my car and drove to the Mall.

When I got there, I saw Yami, wearing her black outfit like always.

"H-hey Yami." I said. She turned to me and gave a faint smile.

"Hello Jay-san. Are you ready to start?" she asked me. I nodded and we started walking

"So, why were you in our class room this morning?" I asked her.

"I was just there to look at the reading material in the class." she responed. I nodded and we kept walking.

She stopped in front of a cosplay store. I looked at her. She responded by walking into the store and looking around.

"This kinda looks nice." she said, picking up a kitten costume. "I'm going to try it on." she said, as she walked into the dressing room.

I looked around at all the costumes. One in particular caugt my eyesight. It was a nurse costume.

Pretty simple design but I thought about how it would look on Yami and almost fainted.

"How do I look Jay-san?" asked Yami, dressed in the kitten costume. She looked amazing. The way the costume stuck to her frame was awesome. The ear and tail features were amazing. I had to cover my nose to hide the nosebleed I was getting.

"Amazing." I said, still holding my hand to my nose. She smiled and went back into the dressing room. When she got out, she brought the costume upto the check-out line.

"That will be $50." said the clerk. I reached to get my wallet, but Yami pulled a $50 note from her pocket on her skirt. We left the store and headed toward a food court.

"So, what do you want to do now." I said. She looked around to see what stores was near. She saw a stand that sold american food. She went toward the stand and looked at the menu.

"I'll have this thing called a "Corndog"." said Yami. She paid the cook and started to eat the corndog.

At first she licked the tip, to see if she liked it, then she started licking the outside of it. It was a really suggsestive thing to see. She then started putting it in her mouth. She sort of moaned as she started to suck on the corndog. I stared at her as she finished the corndog.

"Um, sir you can't stand here without buying anything." said the cook.

"Oh yeah, I'll just have a hamburger." I said, still awe-sturck. I ate my food as quickly as I could to not keep Yami waiting.

After we ate, we walked around, looked at some things in stores, and ate again. When we finished, it was about 11:00.

"Well, It's getting late. I should go home." I said. Before I could go to the parking lot, I felt something tugging on my shirt. It was Yami.

"Jay-san, would you mind if I stayed at your house for tonight." she asked me, looking at the ground.

"Um, s-sure." I said, leading her to my car. It seemed like a really long car ride home. About halfway home, I had to stop for gas.

"Yami, I have to get some gas. I'll be back in a little while." I said to her. She nodded and looked out the window.

"Can I have 4 gallons of gas?" I asked the clerk.

"Sure, it totals about $35." said the clerk.

"Wow, gas prices are really high." I said, getting the money. I looked behind the counter and wondered about something.

"Hey, can you give me a box of condoms?" I asked the clerk.

"You must have someone special waiting for you." said the clerk, getting the box. I chuckled and left the store.

After I put in the gas, we left for my house. After about 10 minutes, we arried at my house.

I showed her my living room, bedroom, bathroom, and the guest room. The room she would be sleeping in.

It had a queen size bed, a 32 in. T.V and a large closet.

"I hope this will do for you." I said. I left her alone in the room. After such a long day, I needed a shower.

After my shower, I watched T.V for a while. I started to get sleepy, so I wanted to say good night to Yami. I went up to the guest room, but stopped when I heard some noise coming from the room.

"I'm not gonna get caught this time." I thought. I knocked on the door, and heard some moving from the inside.

"Umm, Yami, I'll be going to bed now." I said though the door.

"O-ok, good night, Jay-san." she said.

"Good night." I said before going into my room. I was thinking about what happened today, my date, and what I saw Yami doing. I had more self-control than to start touching myelf so I just fell asleep.

At about 3:00, I was waken up by Yami, who somehow got her pajamas.

"W-what is it Yami?" I asked her. She didn't respond, but kept getting closer to me.

"Um, Is there a problem with the room?" I asked. I still didn't get a response. She was so close I could feel her breathing on me.

"Jay-san, please allow me to do what i'm about to do ." she said. I wondered what she was about to do. She got on top of me and started rubbing me...down there. I had to cover my mouth to keep me from yelling.

She then took my member out of my boxers and started stroking it. She even went so far as to turn her hair into hands to make it more pleasurable.

"Y-yami, I'm c-close." I said, she smiled.

"It's ok. You don't have to hold it in." she said, moving her hands faster. I couldn't contain myself. I came on her face, and since I hadn't finished what I stared earlyer, It was a lot. She smiled and licked it off her face.

"Now, you do me." she said, taking off her pajamas. She was dripping wet. She must not had finished what she started ethier. I went up to her and stuck my pointer finger in her.

She moaned very loudly, making me jump. I started moving my hand, making her moan even loudly.

"More, Jay-san, more!" she screamed. I did as she asked and put my middle finger inside her. She almost broke my mirror with the scream she gave.

"Shh, I have neighbors." I told her. She nodded and put her hand over her mouth. I decided this was safe and moved my hand as fast as I could. Her muffled yells were still loud \, but I didn't care. I just wanted to make her feel good

"J-Jay-san, I-I'm close." she said. She came almost as much as me, squirting it all over her and my body. I looked at my fingers and licked them. It tasted sweet, almost like sugar itself.

"Jay-san, I want you inside me." she said as she spread her legs as far as she could.

I nodded and went up to her. I had forgotten about the condoms by this time and just stuck my member inside her. She covered her mouth to keep from screaming. I went faster, and deeper, trying to make this a good moment for her. We kept going for about another 30 minutes before we were at our limit.

"Y-Yami, I think I'm gonna.." I said.

"M-me too Jay-san" she said. With one final push, we both came, making a mess of my bed. She fell asleep beside me, with a smile. I looked at her and smiled.

"Today was the best day ever." I said as I feel asleep

**Sorry if there are more spelling mistakes in this, My spell check isn't working.**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed. I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I looked at my clock. It was 7:45.

"OH, CRAP!" I yelled, waking Yami.

"Whats wrong, Jay-san?" she asked.

"I'm gonna be so late for school." I said, forgetting the shower. Yami seemed calm and went to the guess room and got dressed in her regular black outfit.

"How can you be so calm all the time?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders and went outside. I got dressed and meet her outside.

"Jay-san, get on my back. I'll fly us to school." she said as she spawned her wings. I didn't know about this but got on her back anyway. She took off, flying into the sky with high speed, almost making me fall.

"Hang on tight." she said as she went into a massive nosedive. Now, like many people, I have a fear of heights and without having anything to hold on to but a 16 year old girl, I was pretty scared.

We finally made it to the school, but not before dodging some skyscrapers. I got off of Yami's back and fainted due to being to scared. I barely made out Yami laughing before I passed out.

I woke up in the nurse's office. Someone must have brought me into the school.

"So it seems you recovered." said a voice. It was the nurse, Mikado-sensei.

"Who brought me in?"I asked her.

"Yami did. She said that she flew you to school and you passed out when you got of her back." she said writing something down on her clipboard. I sighed and got up off the bed. Mikado stopped me from going out the door.

"I sorry, but for safety reasons, you must remain here until lunch time." she said locking the door. I nodded and went back to the bed. I looked at the clock in the room. 9:30. a whole 2 and a half hours until lunch.

Someone knocked at the door. It was Yami.

"Hello Mikado-sensei. Is Jay-san up yet." she said. Mikado nodded and showed her to me.

"I'm never flying again ever." I said getting off the bed. She giggled and walk toward me.

"You should have told me you were afraid of heights." she said, taking a seat on the bed.

"Oh, Yami. Could you watch over the room for me? There's something I have to pickup from my house." said Mikado. Yami nodded and Mikado left the room. Yami gave an evil grin as she left. I started to think that this was planned.

"So, Yami, um, what do want to do for the next 2 and a half hours." I said. I quickly regretted it when she gave a wider grin.

"Well, I have some ideas." she said, in a seductive voice. She turned her hair into hands and locked the door with it. She then went over to me and started unbuttoning my shirt.

"Um, are you sure that we should do this at school?" I asked her.

"Hmm, maybe your right." she said getting off me. "How would you like to go on another date tonight."

"Um, sure, but what are we gonna do?"i asked.

"Just meet me at the end of the day." she said, leaving the room. After she left, I went to sleep for until the lunch bell rang. I met up with Rito and Lala at lunch.

"Hey Jay-san. Rito said you weren't in class first period. Where were you?" Lala asked.

"I was in the nurses office." I said. Lala gave a worried look.

"What's wrong. Do you have a cold?" she asked.

"No, I just felt a little sick. Nothing to worry about." I said. Lala smiled and went over to talk to Haruna.

"So, how did the date go last night?" Rito asked me.

"It went well." I told him.

"So, did you put in a good word for me?" he asked.

Before I had time to answer, Mikado-sensei came by.

"Rito-kun and Jay-san. I need to see you two in my office." she said. Me and Rito followed her to her office.

"What's wrong sensei?" Rito asked her.

"Well, today I was going over some of my records and found something bad. It seems that most aliens are going into heat for the week. I know both of you have at least come in contact with a female alien so, I'm asking you to be careful around them." she said with a very serious tone.

Me and Rito exchanged looks before I asked a question.

"So, you say most aliens are going into heat right?" I asked, she nodded.

"Um, correct me if I'm wrong sensei, but aren't you an alien too?" I asked. She chuckled and walk closer to us.

"Glad you noticed." she said, hugging both of us, a little too close for comfort.

"I thought so and I wish you good luck with that as I take this chance to RUN!" I said as I ran out the room. Apparently, Rito wasn't fast enough because I heard him yell from the other side of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

I was torn about what to do. I could rush back into the nurses office and save Rito, Or I could run away and avoid Yami for the rest of the week.

Well avoiding Yami seemed kinda deadly, so I decided to save Rito. I breathed deep and ran into the office.

The nurse had tied Rito to the chair and went to get something. I took this moment to untie him and run out of the room.

"Thanks for saving me." said Rito.

"I was nothing, I couldn't leave you in there." I said. We turned on a hall to find a surprising sight. It was Yami and Lala, just standing there.

"We were waiting for you." They said, slowly making their way toward us.

"Um, Rito." I said backing away.

"Yeah?" he said, also backing up.

"We have two alien girls in heat, what do we do?" I asked him.

"Well, I think we should RUN." he said, turning and running. I turned and ran also. The girls started to run after us.

So, I was in the same predicament as I was a couple of days before; being chased by a assassin. The only difference between then and now is instead of killing me, she wants to fuck me.

I know, I should stop running from this and accept being loved for the week but, the bad thing about this is when animals are in heat, they can go on for hours, and I know I can't last that long.

I was running full speed out the front of the school, trying to get home. On my way I saw Rito being chased by Lala and her twin sisters.

"Man, I hate it for him." I thought. I had made it home and had locked the door. I went up to my room.

"Hello, Jay-san." said a voice, Yami's voice.

"H-how did you get here before me?" I asked.

"Your window was open so I just flew in." she said pointing at the window. I slapped myself for leaving it open. Yami couldn't wait anymore, and started ripping my clothes off.

She then forced me on the bed and stopped me from moving my arms and legs. She ripped my boxers off and started sucking my dick.

"I wanted this thing all day." she said, before putting it all in her mouth. I screamed of pleasure as she started licking the head.

"Y-Yami, I-I'm c-close." I managed to say. She stopped and pulled her panties off.

"This is my favorite part." she said lowering herself onto my manhood, yelling. I used the rest of my strength to keep myself from cumming. She moved her hips faster, making her frame bounce every time she moved down on my dick. I couldn't hold it anymore and came inside her.

"From now on, your are responsible for keeping me satisfied while I'm in heat. You are never to leave me. You are my sex slave." she said, before leaving.

It stayed like this for about 5 years. It finally ended when I couldn't move anything "downstairs" anymore.

The morale of this story is "Be careful of what you wish for. You just might get it."


End file.
